1. Field
A clothes treating apparatus and a method for manufacturing a clothes treating apparatus are disclosed herein.
2. Background
Generally, a clothes treating apparatus, such as a washing machine, a washing machine having a drying function, or a dryer, may include a drum into which laundry may be introduced. In a case of a washing machine, a tub to accommodate washing water may further be provided, and a drum may be rotatably installed in the tub.
FIG. 1 is a side sectional view of a washing machine, as an example of a clothes treating apparatus, in accordance with the related art. As shown, the washing machine of FIG. 1 includes a cabinet 11, a tub 21 accommodated in the cabinet 11, and a drum 31 rotatably installed in the tub 21.
An opening 12 and a door 13, through which laundry may be introduced into the washing machine, are provided on a front surface of the cabinet 11. The tub 21 is supported in the cabinet 11 by a spring 22 and a damper 23. The tub 21 has a cylindrical shape, one side of which is open, and the drum 31 is rotatably installed in the tub 21.
The drum 31 has a cylindrical shape, a front side of which is open, and a plurality of through holes 33 is formed on a circumferential surface of the drum 31. A plurality of lifts 35 to lift laundry is provided on an inner surface of the drum 31.
A drive motor 25 to rotate the drum 31 is coupled to a rear side of the tub 21. A drain passage 27 having a drain pump 28 to discharge water is provided at a bottom surface of the drum 31.
A detergent input device 41 to supply detergent is provided above the tub 21. The detergent input device 41 is connected to a water supply pipe 43. The water supply pipe 43 is provided with a water supply valve 45.
In the conventional clothes treating apparatus discussed above, vibration generated when the drum 31 is rotated by the drive motor 25 is transmitted to the tub 21. In order to absorb the vibration transmitted to the tub 21, the spring 22 and the damper 23 are provided. Further, an additional buffering member to absorb vibration of the drum is required. As the buffering member is connected to the drum 31 or the tub 21, an installation space of the buffering member is large. This may limit a size of the drum or the tub.